A Simple Gift
by YumeTakato
Summary: It had been a simple gift really a 3 point kunai. Yet, the truth of the matter was, it held much more importance to it than it first led on. Naruto smiled. [drabble, post current manga. tiny tiny spoilers]


Takato: Warning- There is just a tiny miniscule "spoiler" dealing with Kakashi's childhood/when he became Jounin. Nothing too extreme. **Naruto doesn't belong to me.** Also, excuse term mess-up's… I have horrible memory! DX

XxXxX_Naruto_XxXxX

For all the time and battles that had passed since that precious moment in the time before he received his Sharingan, his sensei would repeatedly show up in his thoughts. Not only while looking at the Hokage Monument, but also in the face of his student Naruto.

Naruto was finally going to be a Jounin today.

Kakashi couldn't have been anymore proud of the 19 year old, having faced great opposition from the council because of being a Jinchiryuuki. Even so, Naruto, like always, beat the odds set before him and wormed his way into the council's heart (though it was also to be known that Tsunade's fists and temper was also placed up against the council). The Jounin Induction ceremony was today, and even though the sun was already starting to break through the gray and blue sky, Kakashi had yet to figure out what to give the boy.

Sakura had already given Naruto a present for his achievement, though Kakashi was still not allowed to know just what that was (and it caused him to think very strange and disturbing thoughts about his remaining two students, so he would shudder and push the thought out of his mind). Even so, Ino had also taken a shine to Naruto since he had become Chunin, and had given Naruto a few flowers, a book on medicinal plants for reference (the young adult could still be rather dull and brash), and a kiss on the cheek. Of course, this last gift caused a bit of an awkward moment for Naruto, and Inner Sakura flared to life again (and _that_ had been rather scary). Yet, the relationship between his two students, though known to most, wasn't completely decided.

It made Kakashi slightly anxious- he didn't want them to be an another version of Jairya and Tsunade. Really, he didn't, and so he hoped they'd just move on and get engaged... Something!

Even so, the only other person to give Naruto a gift was Hinata, who had almost passed out giving it to him. Yet, he was rather proud of her that she hadn't, and that she had gained enough courage to go up to him and give him the gift, since before, she would have never done so. She was getting better, and Kakashi could feel that the others were also happier with Hinata's slowly growing braver.

Yet… Kakashi himself had yet to give Naruto a gift, which brought him back to square one.

What could he give Naruto that would be truly appreciated?

He looked from the memorial stone to the Hokage Monument, staring at the Yondaime's carved face.

It was then that he knew what to give Naruto.

Kakashi was sure he would treasure it, just as he had… and just as he treasured Obito's Sharingan and Rin's old and beat up medical pack…

XxXx_Sakura_XxXx

Naruto sighed heavily as he made his way to the Hokage Tower. Just why had that old hag ask him to come so _early_? It just wasn't fair! He _liked_ sleep, and that _stupid_ Ero-sennin had kept him out late in a drunken stupor, trying to get Naruto _himself_ drunk! Well, too bad for him that Kyuubi removed all of the ill effects of the alcohol he'd been forced to consume, beating that Ero-sennin all but good. He deserved it for stealing his money so often, and ditching him for brothels all the time, and… Anyway. It didn't matter anymore, because it was still so _early_! Even Sakura wouldn't be happy about being up this early!

Straightening out his jacket (a reminiscent of the one he had when he was 15, just inverted to black and orange, and not orange and black), he made his way to Tsunade's office.

Needless to say, when he entered, he was _not_ expecting to see Sakura and Kakashi there.

Naruto blinked, feeling slightly edgy although a fox-like laugh echoed in his head maniacally as he pushed the tension from his body. This odd occurrence happened time to time and it was actually Naruto's thought line, and not the Kyuubi, so he could ease any tension he had- it helped as a weird stress reliever. It also helped him repair his trickster mask.

"Uhm…"

Sakura smiled, still wearing clothes reminiscent to when she was 15, "Morning Naruto!"

Kakashi simply lifted a hand in his usual casual manner, "Yo."

Naruto tilted his head slightly to the side, "Morning… And… You're actually here on time Kakashi?"

The older Jounin gave Naruto a blank look as Tsunade stepped away from her desk and moved towards him, "Being that you're now going to be a Jounin, I felt it was time you should know something, Naruto."

He blinked, "Something I should know?"

Yet, before anything else could be said, Kakashi placed his hand on Tsunade's shoulder, coming beside her, "Wait a moment- I want to give Naruto a present first."

Tsunade studied the older Jounin a moment before nodding slightly, letting him pass. It was then that Kakashi drew out from a beaten old pack a 3-point kunai. It's design was a bit strange, and it had an old tag that had gone through a bit of wear, but because of sentimentality, it was left alone.

Naruto was intrigued by the strange kunai.

Kakashi's eye was in a way that meant he was smiling, "Naruto, this kunai is very special. It was given to me by my teacher- the Yondaime, as a gift for when I had become a Jounin. I feel now that you should have this for becoming a Jounin." Of course there were other reason's, but he knew those pieces of information would be revealed soon enough, "Also, because of the strange design of this kunai, it's a bit heavier than the norm, but I think you'll come to really like it."

Naruto was both shocked, and yet incredibly happy that he was getting such a gift- especially from his perverted sensei! He took it somewhat shakily, "Thank you, Kakashi-sensei!" He couldn't help but return 'sensei' to Kakashi's name for that moment- he was just too happy!

Kakashi smiled more, glad that Naruto enjoyed the weapon greatly.

And now, it was time for him to learn just how special that kunai was for him…

It was… a small piece of inheritance that was held in safekeeping, one could suppose.

XxXx_Arashi_XxXx

Naruto stood staring at his reflection, moving his head slightly, as if inspecting his face.

"We don't look a thing alike."

Tsunade sighed heavily, as Kakashi rolled his eye, "Naruto, your hair might not be the exact length, but it's getting close to the same as his was."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, and besides, haven't you noticed the villagers giving you second looks? They sometimes look as though they've seen a ghost!"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Sakura… I stopped paying attention to the villagers a couple years ago, especially when I became a Chunin."

Sakura sighed in defeat, and Kakashi continued with a blank look. Tsunade sipped some sake, "Naruto, go home and consider it. You're in a stage of denial- which is common. Go home, I don't need to watch you pose in front of a mirror, and then run over to the picture of the fourth. Please."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Sure, hag." And with a poof, he was gone.

Of course, there was probably a need to backtrack on just what happened, so here it goes.

_Apprehensively, he had been brought into a private room of the Hokage where the 1st through the 4th Hokage's pictures had been placed. Of course, he was greatly confused by the importance of any of this, but he figured, he'd find out soon enough._

_Tsunade stood in front of the group of three in front of her, "Naruto, it's about time you learned a little bit about your lineage."_

_He quirked an eyebrow in odd interest, "You mean I'm from an actual clan?"_

_Tsunade nodded slightly, "The last of it, but it's just as well. Now, who is the person you admire most?"_

_That was simple, "The Fourth."_

_Tsunade nodded, satisfied with his answer, "Of whom was also Kakashi's teacher, and the one who gave him that kunai. This is my present to you Naruto- whether or not you accept it is up to you, but this is something that you should know. The Yondaime, The Yellow Flash, just so happens to also have another name. _Uzumaki_ Arashi, and he's your father."_

_Everything stopped for a moment- his world went black for a second._

_The Kyuubi was always babbling about him being the same as "that bastard."_

_The Yondaime, the person who looked up to most, the one who made him into a Jinchiryuuki to protect the village from uttermost destruction was… his _**Father**

"_Have you gone senile, you old hag!"_

_Tsunade became freakishly scary, clenching a fist in rage, "**Na**_**ru_to!"_**

Needless to say, after being scolded by both Tsunade and Sakura, he finally let the matter slide and said he'd think over what had been revealed to him.

You know, there was only so much one could take over their lifetimes, and to learn he had something else in common with Gaara, was a bit too much for him. Just as he was starting to get somewhere, something devastatingly _new_ just_ had_ to be thrown at him.

Yet…

He looked at the Hokage Monument, twirling the kunai he'd inherited from Kakashi.

He smiled a fox-like smile.

It would take time, but he already could tell…

Of course the Yondaime had wanted him to be a hero- He was a hero himself, and since he knew he wouldn't be able to be there for him… Naruto found himself realizing that the Fourth had honest intentions, even if the people had ignored it…

The Yondaime…

He had loved him dearly, even without getting the chance to see him- had truly honestly cared about his future, and the trials that would lay ahead of him.

It was then that he jumped up off of the roof he had currently been standing on, energized and pumping a fist into the air, "I'll be Hokage someday! Believe it!"

XxXx_Fin_XxXx

Takato: ..I am really sorry about the "believe it" bit- it couldn't be helped -sobs and shakes a fist into the air- darn you dub! Darn you!

Please be kind and review! (This is my first Naruto drabble!)


End file.
